Might Be You
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Something's telling me it might be you, it's telling me it might be you, all of my life. Literati


It Might Be You 

**Chapter One**: Reminiscing  

**Summary**: Something's telling me it might be you, it's telling me it might be you, all of my life.  *Literati*

--

_"Someone told me that if you blew a dandelion and made a wish that it would come true." Rory said. She picked on up, closed her eyes and blew. "See?"_

_"What'd you wish for?" Jess asked, picking one up too and blowing _

_"You can't tell silly!" Rory said laughing. Once she stopped she added, "I wished that you wouldn't go away to New York."_

_"Me too."_

Rory stared at her coffee cup at the thought of Jess's last day at Stars Hollow. They were ten at the time, and were best friends. When Liz came back to Stars Hollow with Jess, she got close with him and they shared their love of reading. When Luke and Liz were arguing again, she packed her bags, and took Jess with her. That was the last of Jess. 

Rory was twenty-two and living in New Hampshire, she was thinking of moving to New York but feared that she would see Jess. Of course she had questions for him, and she wanted to know how she was and what he was feeling and everything. But Rory was afraid to talk to him again; they hadn't spoken since he left which was years ago. Now he was probably living in New York forgetting about her and how they were the best of friends. She was sure that he forgot about everything. 

But she was wrong. 

--

_"I'm Rory, what's yours?"_

_"Jess."_

_"Jesse?" Rory repeated, not really sure if she got it right._

_Jess shook his head no, "Jess."_

_"E." Rory said laughing."_

_"Ror." Jess teased back. _

_"E." Rory repeated again. _

That was one of the oldest memories that Jess had of his first meeting with Rory. They were eight, and he just first moved to Stars Hollow. She was reading Great Expectations, which was extremely advanced reading for a third grader. He approached her cunningly; she was really startled to see him. "_The Ror E and Jess E_" joke was an insider that stayed with them and it was kind of the way they would greet each other. Right now, it was the only memory that Jess had of Rory. He tried to remember but it was just too long ago. When he moved back to New York with his mother when he was ten, he started to rebel. He hated to go to school and just to do anything. He missed being in a small town and being with Rory, his best friend. Pretty soon though, he was getting used to New York again, but he never really forgot about Rory. 

Right now he was sitting on his desk typing away at the computer screen, his article was due soon and he still wasn't done with it; his editor was going to be furious. 

"Hey Mariano, got that article for me yet?" Jess's editor, Mike O'Neil bellowed out to him. Mike walked towards him and glanced at the computer. "Two weeks. Jess. I have you two weeks to get this out to me, it's like telling you to have a two-week vacation, and you come back having gone for three weeks. Come on Jess!!"

"I know I know." Jess apologized quickly. He began to type furiously and then quickly read over what he was doing. He then printed the article and handed it to Mike. "Here."

"After all of the time I gave you to finish it, it better be top notch work Mariano." Mike started to skim over the page and walking away, when he got to a certain part of the article he turned and faced Jess, "Not that bad, just try to stay on the time limit okay?"

Jess nodded his head and closed out of the program, his editor was always nagging him about the time limit on the articles. He was currently working for a local magazine that most people haven't even heard of, _The Corner Post_ it was just a little local thing that mostly elderly people read because of the articles and sometimes it even featured them, Jess just needed the money and the right connections to get him working for the Times or the Post. But for now, he was just content working at his little newspaper where he had this bossy editor. So far life was good.

--

"I can't believe that you're actually taking the offer." Brooke Little complained to Rory. "I mean it's a little too soon, isn't it? New York is just too …"

"Far?" Rory suggested. Brooke nodded her head and just frowned. Rory smiled faintly and just tried to ignore her friend. 

"I'm not going to have a roommate anymore." 

"You have Jennie." Rory reminded. Brooke made a face. She knew that it wasn't going to be the same.

"Don't you remember that Jess is in New York?" Brooke reminded back. Suddenly a faint memory came rushing to Rory. 

_"So where are you from?" Rory asked Jess. They were sitting on the diner stools waiting for their food. _

_"New York."_

_"I've never been there." Rory confessed._

_"Really?" Jess replied, shocked. Rory nodded her head and Jess knew that she wasn't lying. "You've never been as far as Hartford… haven't you?"_

_"Not true. I've been to Atlantic City with my mom and grandparents." Rory said, "Plus I bet you haven't even gone out of New York until now."_

_"I've been to Canada and Hawaii with my mom."_

_"Whoa, that's…"_

_"Far?"_

_"Yeah. Do you want to go back to New York?" Rory asked suddenly._

_"Sometimes, but I like it here too. I mean it's a whole lot quieter here than the big city."_

_"I hate noise, especially when you're studying."_

_"Well I never really study so I don't really know…"_

_Rory smiled, and the burgers came. _

"Earth to Rory!!" Brooke snapped her fingers at Rory, who finally got back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Rory smiled faintly, "Yeah I'm fine, just got a little dizzy that's all." Brooke smiled back and returned to her magazine.

"Good, cause you know if you were really dizzy then we couldn't go out tonight," Brooke smirked. "Those cute guys will love our outfits."

Rory sighed, "I'm not going."

--

"What? You have to go." Greg Repson said to Jess. Greg was in front of the mirror fixing his hair. He turned Jess who was reading a book. Jess looked up and shrugged at his friend. "I heard one of the girls is really cute."

"You said that before, and it was all a lie." Jess reminded, "Plus you know I don't really look for girls anymore."

"Still moping about that Gilmore girl?" Greg teased. Jess glared at him. He wasn't really moping over Rory; he would just mention her when he was talking to someone.

"I am not moping over Rory."

"Come on man, you've been talking about her for years, telling me that you would love to get together with her."

"We were ten." Jess reminded.

"So? The way you were describing her it seemed like you guys had a relationship we had was a friendship," Jess retorted, "Anyway what is the probability of me seeing her again?"

--


End file.
